


Wanna be yours

by Flarrowness (Stonathanstans)



Category: DCU
Genre: Can't think of tags right now, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Flarrowness
Summary: DCEU:Barry can't help but stare at Joe and think of all the things...





	Wanna be yours

~~~~

Barry laid spread out on Joe's bed, inhaling his sheets. If Iris saw him now. 

Since he met her, all those years ago his mind had been on her father. 

Tall, handsome. Brute strength. 

Barry had first seen him in action one night when he was eighteen. The two of them had a sleepover, Joe not worrying too much about Barry and Iris sharing a bed because he knew that Barry only she her as a sister. Nothing more than that and in the dead of night Barry needed to pee. Walking towards the bathroom he had heard a noise,  _ grunting  _ and a peek inside where the noise had come from Barry caught an eyeful of Joe and some blond woman.

He pushed her against the wall, holding her legs tightly around his waist as he pushed into her. Barry watched, from the doorway for as long as it took for Joe to come. 

When he did, it had been with a shout, pulling the woman closer to his chest as he did, never leaving her body. 

Barry rushed to the bathroom. 

Rushed to take care of the little problem that he had in his pants. He wrapped a hand tightly around his cock, rubbing as quickly as he could and as quietly. 

It took him a few seconds, coming with the thoughts of Joe fucking him. 

Iris didn't question what took him so long in the bathroom. She didn't even stay up. Barry slipped into bed next to her, feeling a little guilty. 

Now, almost four years had passed since that night. Barry slept his way through men that looked like Joe, often imagining what it would be like to be held down by him, for him to mark him, bruise him and claim him as his own. 

And going back home, with Iris had been the final nail in the coffin. Joe hadn't aged a day and looked just as good as the day that Barry had left. 

A smile was given, Barry blushed and grew hard under Joe’s gaze. 

That same night, Iris had left, leaving him alone with Joe and well, Joe had chosen to cook them something. 

 

That left Barry alone upstairs. 

 

In Joe's room. 

 

"Dinner is done!" Joe called and Barry cursed to himself. He thought that he had time, enough time that he could rub one out before he sat in shame next to his best friend's father. But he didn't. 

 

"I'm coming!" Barry yelled back. He sat up quickly, thought of his parents having sex, a dead kitten, anything really to hide the swell in his jeans before he headed downstairs and watched as Joe plated their good and asked about his future plans. 

 

Never the wiser.


End file.
